Mente versus corazón
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Dicen que, para superar y aceptar las grandes pruebas de la vida, se necesitan cinco pasos. Esta historia narra cómo Remus descubre que, a veces, los celos son producto de la imaginación y que la distancia no siempre significa olvido. A veces, rendirse es el único modo de conseguir la felicidad. [Regalo para Lily Rosie Black].
1. Ira

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " El triangulo donde tres están unidos"._

 _Y mi amiga invisible es... ¡_ **LilyRosie-FrikiBlack** _! Me hizo especial ilusión escribir este fic, porque Remus y Tonks son mi OTP canon favorita. Espero que te guste, porque lo he hecho con mucho amor._

 ** _La petición 2 consistía en:_**

 _"Me gustaría un fic que cuente el porque Remus sentía celos de Sirius al verlo tan cerca de Tonks, esto basado en la biografía que JK publico en Pottermore donde escribe que cuando Tonks dijo que Sirius seguía siendo guapo aun después de haber estado en Azkaban Remus se molesto y dijo con una clara amargura que Sirius siempre había tenido a todas las mujeres. Quisiera saber que fue lo que le hizo creer a Remus que Tonks estaba enamorada de su amigo. Quiero ver a un Remus Lupin celoso porque cree que Tonks la mujer que desde hace algún tiempo ama en secreto se ha enamorado del don Juan de su amigo, así como también lo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que a quien Tonks amaba era a él"._

 _ **NOTA** : El fic constará de cinco capítulos y el título de cada uno corresponde a los cinco pasos del duelo, porque creo que se adaptan perfectamente a cómo se siente Remus en todos los momentos que describo._

* * *

 **MENTE VERSUS CORAZÓN**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** **Ira**

Remus se apareció en el estrecho espacio delante del Doce de Grimmauld Place que permanecía invisible desde la calle. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de llamar, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Sirius Black que lucía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Lunático!

—Qué contento te veo hoy —observó Remus, colgando la chaqueta raída de punto en el perchero.

—¡Estaba a punto de volverme loco con tanto silencio! —dijo Sirius, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Te juro que si no llegáis a venir pronto, hubiera terminado hablando con las paredes. La casa está muy vacía sin otras voces.

A modo de corroboración, se oyó una risa que procedía del comedor. Remus reconocería esa risa en cualquier sitio. Miró a su amigo.

—Ya veo.

Llevaba varias semanas con una sospecha que lo carcomía por dentro, pero se negaba a confirmarla.

Al principio, se había negado a admitir sus sentimientos por Tonks, pero con el paso del tiempo esos sentimientos no habían hecho más que crecer. Lo que más había llamado su atención de la chica era su vivacidad, su entusiasmo. Actuaba como si todo en la vida fuera una aventura que tuviera escondida una maravilla en cada recodo del camino. Por eso se había enamorado de ella: era un arcoíris que alegraba su mundo gris.

Se había dicho que todo pasaría cuando ella encontrara a alguien. Alguien más joven, apuesto y entero que él. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que Tonks se enamorara de alguien. Quizás alguien de la Oficina de Aurores… Qué más daba; el caso era que, al final, Remus tendría que verla con otro. No es que se quejara: dada su posición, no podía aspirar a más que a ese amor silencioso que sentía por ella.

Las cosas mejorarían, se dijo.

Hasta que empezó a notar cosas. Solo había que ver cómo Tonks sonreía cuando veía a Sirius. Cómo siempre le reía las gracias. Cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cuando llegaba a Grimmauld Place a comer con ellos.

La sola idea de que la mujer a la que quería pudiera sentir algo por su mejor amigo lo mataba por dentro.

Y a pesar de todo, no tenía derecho a quejarse.

Él nunca podría estar con Tonks —en el caso improbable de que ella sintiera lo mismo— y sería despreciable que le negara esa felicidad a su amigo. Con el tiempo el buen nombre de Sirius se limpiaría y sería un hombre libre. Lo tenía todo para disfrutar de la vida: un buen apellido, riqueza y una personalidad carismática. No era precisamente joven, pero seguía conservando el mismo atractivo que había hecho perder la cabeza a tantas chicas en Hogwarts.

Pero Remus no podía evitar que los asquerosos celos se apoderaran de él.

Aquel sábado se habían reunido en Grimmauld la mitad de la Orden del Fénix: estaban Molly y sus hijos, Fred y George, Tonks, Sirius y él mismo. Solamente faltaban Kingsley y Ojoloco, pero el último no se hizo esperar.

—¡Alerta permanente!

Ya se habían acostumbrado a la habitual consigna del hombre, pero eso no significaba que no fuera gracioso: Fred y George se levantaron de un salto e hicieron el saludo militar, haciendo que su madre los obligara a sentarse de nuevo, abochornada.

—Kingsley no podía venir hoy, así que solo somos nosotros. He organizado esta reunión —Ojoloco los miró uno a uno con gravedad antes de proseguir—, porque hemos descubierto que Jugson hace visitas ocasionales a su casa. Esta misión es nivel cuatro. Eso significa que quien vaya se arriesga a una muerte probable.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh, venga, Alastor, no seas tan dramático!

—¿Es que ser precavido significa ahora ser melodramático, Nymphadora? ¿Acaso no te he enseñado nada?

—No me llames Nymphadora —gruñó la muchacha, lanzando a su mentor una mirada desafiante.

Habían tenido aquella misma conversación cientos de veces, que Remus recordara: ella bromeaba sobre una misión, él la llamaba Nymphadora y ella se enfadaba.

—¡Nosotros nos apuntamos! —exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

—¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! —proclamó su madre casi al instante—. ¡Ya sufro bastante dejándoos venir a las reuniones! ¡No pienso perder ningún hijo!

—¡Pero si tienes muchos! —bromeó uno de ellos.

Una colleja dio la discusión por terminada.

—Podría ir yo —dijo Sirius—. Rasparé la puerta con la pata y pondré cara de pena. Seguro que acoge a un pobre perro indefenso.

Sirius guiñó un ojo a Tonks, quien soltó una risita. Remus carraspeó. Estaba descubriendo que la palabra «celoso» podía adquirir nuevos significados.

—O igual te da una patada en el culo.

Sirius enarcó las cejas y se recostó en su silla, sorprendido por el comentario mordaz.

—Olvidaba que no soy el único con garras afiladas de aquí.

Remus suspiró. Estaba comportándose como un adolescente enamorado. Por suerte, su amigo no era de los que se ofendieran con facilidad. Últimamente no estaba portándose con Sirius como era habitual: saltaba por nada. Se dijo que tenía que poner fin a aquello. Como fuera.

—Yo iré —exclamó Tonks de repente.

Todos la miraron. Nymphadora no era precisamente famosa por su discreción: su pelo rosa, su ropa estrafalaria y su carácter raro la hacían la menos idónea para una misión de espionaje.

—Alerta permanente, Tonks —fue lo único que le dijo Alastor, dando así el visto bueno a su participación. Entonces, se volvió hacia Remus—. ¿Qué me dices, Lupin?

Remus dejó que sus ojos vagaran hacia Tonks, que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. No debería, pero… La proximidad de la muchacha era como una droga; aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para estar cerca de ella.

—Mientras no haya luna llena… —musitó, apartando la vista.

Se sintió despreciable por hacer aquello. Cómo si alguien como Tonks quisiera tenerlo cerca. Sí, se habían convertido en amigos —más o menos— durante las misiones y períodos en casa de Sirius que habían compartido, pero… ¿y si descubría lo que él sentía?

Lo despreciaría, seguro.

—Buena suerte —les deseó Sirius.

Tonks le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento. Aquel gesto hizo que la vida le pareciera a Remus un poco más miserable.

Y eso que él pensaba que ya no era posible empeorar.


	2. Negación

_¡Segundo capítulo! Lily, no sé si lees esto, pero espero que te guste :)_

* * *

 **MENTE VERSUS CORAZÓN**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Negación**

Remus se frotó las manos en un intento por entrar en calor. A pesar de que aquel abril era el más cálido de los últimos años, las noches seguían siendo igual de frías que en invierno.

Tonks se pegó a él, tiritando. Remus, incómodo por la calidez de su brazo, se apartó ligeramente de ella. La muchacha lo miró con extrañeza, pero no se quejó.

Era mejor así, pensó Remus. Maldita la hora en la que se había ofrecido para aquella misión. Si por él fuera, el maldito Jugson podía pudrirse dentro de su maldita casa.

Aunque, en realidad, era perfectamente comprensible; ellos dos eran los más idóneos para vigilar la casa de un mortífago altamente peligroso: Shacklebolt estaba ocupado en el Ministerio, los Weasley tenían una familia de la que preocuparse y Sirius estaba recluido en su casa. Nymphadora era la única lo suficientemente loca para ofrecerse voluntaria y él… Él no tenía a nadie —excepto Sirius— que lo echara de menos en caso de que las cosas salieran mal.

Los pensamientos de Tonks habían tomado el mismo rumbo, porque dijo:

—¡Buff, si lo llego a saber me quedo callada!

Remus sonrió; Tonks no podría estarse callada ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Por eso —y por más cosas— se había enamorado de ella.

Aunque no quisiera ni pensar en ello por todo el dolor que le traía, no podía negarlo: se había enamorado completa y perdidamente de Nymphadora Tonks.

—Qué desconsiderado por parte de nuestro amigo —Remus señaló con la cabeza la casa que estaban vigilando— no salir para que lo detengamos.

Tonks se rio. Remus la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa melancólica se extendiera por su rostro. Si tan solo supiera el efecto que tenía en él el mero hecho de oírla reír…

Era una tortura que lo mataba por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía viva su alma.

—Quién fuera Jugson… —suspiró Tonks—. Seguro que ahora mismo está delante de la chimenea, riéndose de nosotros por estar aquí fuera, medio congelados. —La muchacha intentó calentarse las manos, cubiertas con unos guantes rosa chillón, con el vaho de su boca—. En estos momentos envidio a Sirius —dijo.

Remus torció el gesto instintivamente. Algo se retorcía dentro de él cada vez que Tonks pronunciaba el nombre de su amigo.

—Sí, a veces Sirius tiene mucho por lo que ser envidiado. —Supo en el momento en el que esas palabras salieron de su boca que no estaba siendo justo. Sirius había pasado doce años en Azkaban y ahora estaba encerrado en su propia casa, escondido por si lo descubrían y lo llevaban de vuelta a aquella prisión de pesadilla. A modo de disculpa, añadió—: Aunque creo que después de su encierro, él también preferiría cambiarnos el sitio.

Tonks cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

—Pero sigue siendo guapo. A pesar de Azkaban, ya sabes —comentó como si nada.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñal en el corazón de Remus. Durante demasiado tiempo, había tenido que soportar ver cómo Sirius desplegaba sus encantos con la mujer de la que él estaba enamorado. Y lo peor de todo: tenía que contemplar sin decir palabra cómo Tonks respondía a sus galanterías Grimmauld Place se llenaba a menudo con la risa de la muchacha y a Remus le dolía en el alma saber que él no era el causante.

Qué ironías: nunca se había enamorado de nadie, y ahora que su corazón se había atrevido a intentar lo imposible, la mujer a la que amaba se enamoraba de la otra persona a la que Remus más quería en el mundo: Sirius.

Y a pesar de todo, sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada. Él no era nadie. Solo era un tipo viejo y estúpido que se había aventurado a creer que el amor podía ser para una bestia como él.

—Entiendo que te atraiga. Sirius siempre se llevaba a todas las mujeres —respondió con amargura mal disimulada.

Tonks se plantó delante de él, a riesgo de poner en peligro la misión, y lo miró a los ojos, profundamente ofendida.

—Sabes perfectamente que no es él quien me gusta, _Remus_. —Pronunció su nombre con tal intensidad que el hombre se quedó mirándola, temiendo haber comprendido el significado de sus palabras—. Lo aceptarías si no estuvieras tan ocupado sintiendo pena por ti mismo.

El corazón de Remus dio un brinco. ¿Era aquello posible? ¿Podía ser que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos?

Desechó la idea casi al instante. No importaba lo que Tonks sintiera o creyera sentir por él: lo suyo era imposible. La sola idea de una relación entre ellos no podía prosperar; Remus no soportaría ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos al mirarlo y comprender que había unido su vida a la de un animal. ¿Y si un día la atacaba? ¿Y si le hacía daño?

No, no podía dejarse llevar por la dulce fantasía de que podían estar juntos.

—No sé a qué te refieres —aseguró. Ninguna mentira había sabido nunca tan amarga.

Tonks lo miró con pena antes de volver a su posición habitual.

—Ya —dijo.

No volvió a sacar el tema.

La noche trascurrió en silencio. Remus y Tonks se marcharon de allí con un humor pésimo, pero no porque Jugson no hubiera dado señales de vida, sino por la tormenta de pensamientos que azotaba la mente de cada uno.

Tonks estaba convencida de que Remus estaba enamorado de ella, pero no lograba entender por qué no lo aceptaba. Le daba igual que fuera un licántropo, lo amaba de todas formas.

Remus, en cambio, estaba convencido de que si se alejaba lo suficiente, ella acabaría por encontrar a alguien más digno y se olvidaría de él. A menudo sucedía que las jóvenes de su edad se fijaban en hombres más maduros. Estaba seguro de que la chica solo estaba confundida: no _podía_ sentir interés alguno por él. Además, había visto perfectamente cómo interactuaban Sirius y ella: entre ellos había una química que Remus no tenía con ella.

Había reflexionado mucho durante las horas que pasaron sin hablar; tal vez lo mejor era irse durante una temporada. Seguro que, para cuando volviera, Tonks ya se reía del solo pensamiento de haber sentido interés por él.

Sí, se apartaría de su camino. Por el bien de ella y por el de su propia cordura.

¿Qué daño podía hacer eso, si Remus ya estaba viviendo un infierno?

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Depresión

_¡Hola! Bueno, tercer capítulo :)_

 _Lily, me alegro mucho de que por lo menos el primer capítulo te haya gustado. Este también es para ti._

* * *

 **MENTE VERSUS CORAZÓN**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Depresión**

Remus siempre había sido una persona inteligente. De sus amigos, él era siempre la voz de la razón. Era quien sujetaba a Sirius por los pies cuando tenía la cabeza en las nubes; quien hacía de intermediario entre un James enamorado y una Lily cabreada; quien salvaba a Peter del completo desastre académico.

Siempre analizaba las situaciones, señalando los puntos fuertes y los débiles de las travesuras que planeaban James y Sirius —sobre todo los puntos débiles, que solía haber muchos, aunque sus amigos dijeran que «lo importante es divertirse»—; era apreciado por los profesores y más de una vez había servido de apaciguador entre McGonagall y Sirius, quienes se pasaban la vida discutiendo, aunque se apreciaban.

Sí, siempre había sido alguien racional y con buen juicio. Entonces… ¿qué demonios hacía allí?

Había pasado días vigilando la casa de los Carrow. Alecto y Amycus no habían acudido a la llamada de su señor la noche en la que Voldemort volvió, pero el Departamento de Aurores tenía sospechas de que la pareja de hermanos se había visto a escondidas con sus antiguos compañeros mortífagos. Tal vez, con el tiempo, los llevarían hasta el paradero de los mortífagos que se fugaron de Azkaban.

Aquella era una misión sumamente peligrosa. El Ministerio estaba tan ocupado en fingir que lo tenían todo controlado, que no admitían que se les pudiera pasar por alto algún mortífago.

Pero no era la primera empresa temeraria en la que se metía: ya llevaba tres misiones parecidas a aquella. Lo que fuera, mientras lo mantuviera ocupado. Ocupado y solo.

— _Yo iré —se ofreció Remus al instante. Una misión a kilómetros de distancia era justo lo que necesitaba._

— _Yo también —dijo Tonks rápidamente._

— _No hace falta. Puedo yo solo —replicó Remus con determinación, si no dureza._

— _No veo por qué tienes que ir solo, yo no…_

— _Prefiero ir solo._

 _La decepción se pintó en el rostro de Tonks, pero no insistió más._

Después de casi una semana vigilando a los Carrow, se hizo una reunión en Grimmauld Place para evaluar los avances.

—No están metidos en nada a simple vista. Los seguí hasta Knocturn Alley, pero se limitaron a entrar en una taberna, tomarse algo y charlar con el tabernero durante un par de minutos —informó Remus.

—No entiendo por qué tiene que ir él solo —protestó Tonks, mirando a Ojoloco.

—Es un hombre hecho y derecho, Nymph… —se lo pensó mejor— Tonks. Por no decir un excelente mago, capaz de defenderse en caso de peligro.

—Y falta poco para la luna llena… —añadió Remus. Nunca estaba de más un recordatorio de que se convertía en un ser inhumano una vez al mes—. Yo de ellos también me mantendría apartado de mí —dijo. La advertencia quedaba velada.

Y así, Remus iba aislándose más y más y exponiéndose cada vez a un riesgo mayor.

Hasta que llegó la batalla en el Departamento de los Misterios.

La lucha fue caótica. El lugar estaba lleno de sombras negras y luces blancas que peleaban. Remus lo veía todo como si estuviera en bajo el agua. Sirius reía después de propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Lucius Malfoy que lo mandó al suelo. Hasta que se oyeron las dos palabras que pondrían fin a la risa:

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Remus observó cómo el rayo verde salía disparado de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange y golpeaba a Sirius en el pecho.

Justo en el corazón.

Sirius cayó hacia atrás. Todavía sonreía cuando atravesó el Velo de la Muerte.

—No —susurró Remus.

Sin saber cómo, se encontró sujetando a Harry por la espalda, para evitar que intentara salvar a Sirius. Sirius ya no tenía salvación. Había cruzado un umbral al que los mortales no tenían acceso.

Harry se desembarazó de su abrazo y persiguió a Bellatrix por los pasillos. Remus se dijo que estaba bien. No podía protegerlo de su destino; al parecer, no podía proteger a nadie. James y Lily habían muerto, Sirius había muerto; ahora solo quedaba él.

Él, que ya estaba maldito, seguía teniendo toda una vida por delante.

Se quedó mirando las ondulaciones del Velo. No sabía qué hacer. Sus extremidades no reaccionaban. «¡Vamos, Remus, muévete, maldita sea! ¡Harry te necesita! ¡Eres el único que queda!».

El único… A veces desearía estar también muerto.

—Remus…

El hombre cerró los ojos. «Ahora no, por favor. No seré capaz».

Sintió una mano en su brazo. Su calidez lo hizo querer dejarse llevar. Tenía a Tonks tan cerca… Sería tan fácil abrazarla…

Apretó los dientes. No. No podía. No había nada más rastrero que aprovecharse de la lástima.

—Estoy… Estoy bien. Estaré bien —dijo.

No se atrevió a mirar a Tonks a los ojos por miedo a perder la valentía, pero si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

Se hubiera fijado en que su pelo no tenía el mismo tono rosa chillón de siempre, sino que parecía más oscuro, más apagado.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Tonks era infeliz.

Pero claro, Remus estaba cegado por la bella mentira de que si pretendía que no sentía nada, acabarían olvidándose de lo que sentían.


	4. Negociación

_Penúltimo capítulo. En este veremos a un Remus un poquito menos triste :)_

 _Lily, este también es tuyo._

* * *

 **MENTE VERSUS CORAZÓN**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Negociación**

Remus siseó cuando la herida sobre su hombro empezó a cerrarse.

No era la primera pelea que tenía con un hombre lobo, pero aquella vez había tenido que enfrentarse a dos. Al parecer, la idea de unirse al bando de «los buenos» no les atraía demasiado. Los licántropos albergaban demasiado odio en su interior, demasiado resentimiento. La verdad es que Remus no podía culparlos: la sociedad mágica no había hecho nada por la gente de su condición, ¿por qué ayudarlos ahora?

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared. En otro momento, se habría alegrado de estar de vuelta en casa, pero aquel lugar hacía mucho que había perdido la calidez que poseía cuando sus padres aún vivían.

Estaba tan cansado… Y por si fuera poco, no había logrado convencer a nadie. El viaje, las penalidades que había pasado y los «regalos» en forma de cicatrices de parte de sus compañeros, todo en balde.

Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y dejar que aquella maldita guerra terminara. Por supuesto, no había ninguna guerra, al menos visible, pero había que ser un estúpido para no saber que era algo inminente. Tal vez tardara un día, tal vez un año, pero al final se verían las caras.

Por eso estaba allí arriesgando el pellejo: Dumbledore necesitaba más aliados. Hagrid había partido hacia la tierra de los gigantes para intentar decantar la balanza hacia su bando y Remus se había ofrecido a hacer lo mismo con los licántropos.

Era una misión extremadamente peligrosa y muy controvertida: la mitad de la Orden había estado en contra, incluyendo a los Weasley y a Tonks.

Remus sintió una oleada de nostalgia al pensar en ella. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, no había conseguido olvidarla; todo lo contrario, la echaba de menos cada día más. Añoraba su risa, su pelo siempre cambiante, su torpeza.

Aunque últimamente no estaba siendo ella misma: estaba más delgada y había perdido su sentido del humor. Al parecer, Remus y Harry no eran los únicos altamente afectados por la muerte de Sirius; la muchacha parecía inmensamente infeliz.

Remus intentaba no darle muchas vueltas a eso, porque el solo pensamiento referente a Sirius lo hacía sentirse desgraciado.

Sonrió; al menos el día siguiente tendría oportunidad de verla, de comprobar que estaba bien. Dumbledore le había pedido que fuera a vigilar la escuela mientras él estaba fuera. Solo serían unas horas, pero al menos podría tenerla cerca de nuevo.

Porque reconozcámoslo, mantenerse alejado era una mierda. Echaba de menos cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada letra que pronunciaba. Se dijo que podía disfrutar una vez más de su cercanía; que no correría peligro.

Tal vez, si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería en Hogwarts, no habría estado tan ansioso por ir.

Cuando llegó, Tonks estaba charlando en la entrada con el mayor de los Weasley, Bill.

—¡Remus! —¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Tonks parecía contenta de verlo? La muchacha lo miró de arriba abajo con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? No hemos sabido nada de ti en semanas… Nada… ¡Podrías haber muerto!

Bill permanecía callado, pero no se perdía ni un detalle de la conversación que se estaba manteniendo, aunque tal vez lo más interesante era lo que se callaba.

—No ha sido nada —dijo Remus en tono tranquilizador. Se rascó distraídamente una de las heridas de su rostro—. Los licántropos son duros de pelar, nada más.

—¿Has conseguido algo con ellos? ¿Nos ayudarán? —intervino Bill.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

Las siguientes horas pasaron con tranquilidad. Se habían repartido el edificio entre los tres, y Remus seguía vigilando el patio cuando oyó el inconfundible estruendo de la magia en la parte más alta del castillo. Sin dudarlo un segundo, subió corriendo las escaleras.

Al llegar, el espectáculo era dantesco: había mortífagos por todas partes. Tonks se defendía como podía mientras una figura se abalanzaba sobre Bill. Remus lo reconoció al instante: Fenrir Greyback. Por un instante, volvía a ser aquel niño pequeño que no entendía por qué había un monstruo en su habitación.

La voz de Tonks lanzando maleficios a diestro y siniestro lo devolvió a la realidad. Se enfrentó a un mortífago y lo derribó al suelo, pero entonces se hizo una oscuridad tan densa que apenas podía verse nada. Sin saber cómo, consiguió llegar al lado de Tonks y proteger así a Bill, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Llegó más gente, pero eran de los suyos: Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y Ron y Ginny Weasley. Solo eran niños, pero no lo parecían, pues se defendían con el mismo ahínco que los adultos.

Los mortífagos huyeron y eso dio tiempo a los demás a llevar a Bill a la enfermería sin peligro. El joven tenía la cara seriamente herida, sin contar los zarpazos que Greyback le había propinado en torso y brazos.

Madame Pomfrey intentaba cerrar sus heridas, pero Remus sabía que era inútil: las heridas hechas por un licántropo no se cerraban con facilidad. A veces, ni siquiera se cerraban del todo. La única esperanza que tenía Bill era que Greyback no lo había atacado en su plena forma lobuna.

Harry llegó media hora después y narró todo lo sucedido en la Torre de Astronomía. Remus soltó un grito ahogado y se dejó caer en una silla. Dumbledore había muerto. Albus Dumbledore, que le había dicho cuando tenía once que no importaba que fuera un hombre-lobo, que podía asistir a Hogwarts. Una de las pocas personas que se había portado bien con él, pese a saber lo que era, y ahora estaba muerto.

¿Cuántos más tenían que irse hasta que le llegara a él el turno?

Los señores Weasley y Minerva McGonagall llegaron poco después. Molly se abalanzó sobre su hijo. Su padre se sentó al borde de la cama y miró a su hijo con impotencia y pesar.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó Arthur—. ¿Se… se transformará? —Miró a Remus.

—No lo podemos saber a ciencia cierta, pero creo que hay posibilidades de que no sufra un cambio completo.

Al menos podía consolar a los Weasley con que su hijo no sufriría su misma suerte.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado? —La prometida de Bill, Fleur Delacour, entró en la enfermería como una exhalación.

Molly se giró un instante a mirarla antes de volver a centrarse en curar las heridas de su hijo.

—Es una lástima… Una lástima… Hubiera sido una boda tan bonita… Hubierais estado tan guapos los dos… —se lamentaba.

—¿¡Cómo que « _hubiega_ »!? ¿Es que Bill no _quegá_ _casagse_ conmigo? ¿O cree que yo no _quiego_ _casagme_ con él después de esto? ¿Tan frívola _paguezco_? ¡Yo amo a Bill! ¡Me da igual si tiene unas cuantas cicatrices! ¡Eso demuestra lo valiente que es mi futuro _maguido_!

La rubia arrebató el paño a Molly y ocupó su lugar al lado del pelirrojo. Empezó a aplicar el ungüento sobre su piel con mimo, mientras susurraba cosas en francés cerca de su oído.

—¿¡Ves!? ¡A ella tampoco le importa! —Tonks se había levantado de un salto y miraba a Remus.

Él se puso tenso.

—No es lo mismo: él no se convertirá en hombre-lobo —explicó con voz calmada.

—¡Me da igual! ¡He intentado decírtelo mil veces!

Se acercó a él y lo zarandeó, cogiéndolo por la camisa. Remus mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Ya sabes por qué: soy demasiado viejo, demasiado indigno, no…

—Creo que Tonks tiene razón, querido —intervino McGonagall—. Además, la vida es demasiado corta como para no aprovechar los pequeños momentos de felicidad que nos brinda la vida.

—No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto —dijo Remus, incómodo—. Dumbledore ha muerto…

Bill fue recuperándose y, unos días después, pudo trasladarse a casa de sus padres, donde Pomfrey le habían ordenado que permaneciera hasta que estuviera recuperado del todo. Fleur, por supuesto, se mudó con ellos.

Remus volvió a casa de sus padres. No sabía qué hacer. En cuestión de horas, Dumbledore había muerto y Tonks había admitido públicamente que estaba enamorada de él.

Se dijo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Tal vez Minerva tuviera razón: tenía que aprovechar su ración de felicidad antes de que el destino decidiera arrebatársela.

Lo intentaría y que Merlín los ayudara si Tonks decía que sí.


	5. Aceptación

_Bueno, hemos llegado al final de este hermoso pero trágico romance :)_

 _Lily, espero que te guste._

* * *

 **MENTE VERSUS CORAZÓN**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Aceptación**

Cuando tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, vaciló. A pesar de lo que había dicho Tonks, su sentido del deber seguía susurrándole que era una mala idea. Aun así… ¿por qué no intentarlo? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar, que Tonks lo rechazara? Ya se había imaginado en su mente ese escenario cada vez que se atrevía a pensar en dar el paso.

Inspiró hondo —‹‹Joder, Remus, eres un Merodeador. ¿Qué dirían James y Sirius si pudieran verte?››— y abrió la puerta.

En realidad, no sabía ni por qué había salido de casa: podía desaparecerse desde allí. Pero siempre era bueno respirar un poco de aire fresco. A veces era bueno coger aire para seguir avanzando. Gracias a eso, se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano: apenas había amanecido.

—Mierda —murmuró.

¿Y ahora qué?

Tal vez sería mejor volver dentro y pensar en qué iba a decirle a Tonks cuando la viera. ¿Qué haría, se presentaría en su casa con un ‹‹Hola. Llevo meses evitándote, pero he decidido que sí que quiero intentarlo. Por favor, no me rechaces›› sin más?

—¿No es un poco temprano para estar ya levantado? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Remus se quedó congelado en el sitio. Reconocería en cualquier sitio y bajo cualquier circunstancia a aquella voz que hacía que su alma temblara. Se volvió lentamente.

Tonks tenía una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Su pelo lucía un rosa apagado, pero no era un tono tan triste como el de las otras veces en que se habían visto. Llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta amarilla y zapatos rojos. Y estaba preciosa.

—No podía dormir —fue lo único que Remus acertó a decir. ‹‹Genial, Remus, cualquiera diría que sacabas buenas notas en Hogwarts››.

—Yo tampoco —respondió ella.

Se acercó a él y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Remus no retrocedió, sino que avanzó un paso para salir a su encuentro. Cuando estuvieron a apenas centímetros de distancia, se permitió sumergirse en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros.

—Tonks… —empezó.

—Me da igual —se anticipó Tonks—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estoy enamorada de ti para que me creas?

—No se trata de que me… —Remus apenas era capaz de expresarlo en voz alta— de lo que sientas por mí. No sabes lo peligroso que soy. Lo peligroso que es tenerme cerca cuando llega la luna llena —explicó con pena.

—¡Pues dime lo que tengo que hacer! —Tonks lo cogió por los brazos con fuerza.

Él cogió sus manos entre las suyas y suspiró.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando te des cuenta de que estás cargando con un viejo inútil y…?

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco antes de lanzarse encima de él y besarlo. Remus se quedó congelado cuando sintió la calidez de los labios de ella contra los suyos. Sí, su mente estaba paralizada, pero su cuerpo no tardó en actuar por instinto: sus manos buscaron la espalda de ella; sus labios respondieron a ese beso como si estuviera moribundo y ella fuera su última salvación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba haciendo algo que deseaba con toda su alma en vez de algo que debía hacer porque era lo correcto.

El egoísmo nunca había sabido tan bien.

Ahora que había tenido ocasión de probar lo que se había prohibido durante tanto tiempo, sentía un deseo voraz. No quería soltarla nunca, porque no sabía qué pasaría cuando se separaran. Solamente ansiaba quedarse así, besando a la mujer que amaba, durante un rato más. Para siempre, a ser posible.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Tonks sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—No sabes dónde te estás metiendo —dijo Remus.

Era su última advertencia antes de rendirse. Ya no tenía fuerzas de luchar contra sí mismo, no ahora que sabía que podían ser felices juntos.

Que lo amaba.

—¿Hace falta que te recuerde con quién estás hablando? —dijo Tonks entre risas—. Y créeme, sé perfectamente lo que hago.

Oyéndola hablar, Remus creyó de verdad que el futuro podía ser un lugar brillante. Y eso era el mayor regalo que Tonks podía darle.

Remus se permitió inclinar la cabeza y besarla una vez más. Ahora parecía que las cadenas que ataban su corazón pesaran un poco menos. No, en realidad ahora parecía que hubieran desaparecido por completo.

Se sentía libre como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Quizás el destino sí tenía reservado algo hermoso para él después de todo.


End file.
